


Redlight, Red Light

by BeemyBee



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeemyBee/pseuds/BeemyBee
Summary: A photo op gone spicy...Note: This is set during the time of the mission "Redlight, Greenlight".
Relationships: Bell/Frank Woods
Kudos: 10





	Redlight, Red Light

Bell and Woods were ordered to investigate a top secret Soviet within the republic of Ukraine. Adler and Mason were standing by for exfil. Park was handling the comms. 

Woods and Bell had arrived in a ridge, not far from the base. “I’m not picking up any more chatter so far. You’re in the clear.” Park said. “Copy that, Park.” Woods responded. “Stay on comms. Keep Adler and Mason on standby.”

As they made their way through the woods, a soviet helicopter was patrolling their position. A bright light beacon was roaming the rigde. “Shit, a chopper! Hide!” Woods gasped. He drags Bell away from the spotlight, in a bush. They manage to give the chopper the slip. “Alright, the coast is clear.” Bell asserted.

The base. A giant monster that could be hiding anything. “Take a picture of it, ” Woods said. As Bell obliged, she quickly took a picture of Woods too. “Like what you see?” Woods could tell something was up with Bell. He didn’t mind, though. “Why don’t you smile for the camera?” Bell playfully retorted, as she took another picture of him. The corners of his mouth quirked up. “Yeah, yeah. I know the camera loves me.” He gave her a light slap on her ass. “I’m thinking of something else we could take pictures of.” Bell couldn’t help but to giggle. She slipped down the slope and opened the main gate. 

Bell managed to slip past Reds, though she couldn’t stop thinking about what Woods said earlier. “Wonder what kind of pictures he had in mind.” Bell has always been rather fond of the older male. His wacky sense of humor, his husky voice, that burly body. The thought of him made her lick her lips and rub her thighs together.

“Damnit, Bell! Keep it together” As she is picking the lock, a Soviet soldier opens the door. The soldier drags her inside and knocks her out cold. He pulls out his 1911 pistol and pointed it at her. “Intruder! Call for backup!“

Bell went white, as fear crossed her face. How could this happen? How could this one unlucky shot turn fatal? “I’m done for...“, she thought to herself.

Before the mook could open fire, Woods got to the rescue at the nick of time. He kicks the pistol right off the soldier right before snapping his neck. Another soldier was approaching the base alarm. Bell had no time to think. It was either act QUICK of the mission is over. She picked up the nearest pistol and shot the other soldier right in the head. A massive weight sell of her chest as she exhaled deeply.

“Can’t make it without me, huh?“ He taunted her. “You dropped this.“ He kicked your suppressed 1911 toward you. “Park, we’ve just arrived to the base, but we don’t have much time.” Bell noted. “Then get to it.“ Park ordered.

As Bell and Woods are sneaking through the base, they spot three guards on lower deck. “Get ready to fire.” Woods directed towards the guards. “I’ll engage on your mark.” Bell was aiming her tomahawk at one of the guards “Okay, one, two, three!” The axe hit the guard’s foot, killing him instantly. This immediately alerted the other guards.

“Intruder!“, they shouted in Russian. 

Before they could draw their weapons, Woods picked them off one by one. He noticed Bell looking rather intently at him. “Can’t keep your eyes off me huh, Bell?“ Bell’s face turned crimson. She tried not to look flustered by pretending she didn’t hear that. “Wait, there could be some more photo intel around here“ Bell pointed out. “Quick thinking.“ Woods complimented.

There was a small cabin with a pair of bunkbeds, and in that cabin hangs what appears to be a picture of an unknown facility. The photo itself was blurry, and the text was in Russian, but Bell took a picture of it anyway. “Maybe it’ll be of use to us.” she pondered.

As Bell and Woods proceed, Woods opened the next door with his keycard.. Bell had her camera ready. “Might be a thousands Reds on the other side of that door.” Woods grappled a mysterious figure and was about to bash its head in with his rifle, only to realize it was a mannequin. Bell seized the opportunity to take a picture of Woods straddling the mannequin. The room had a familiar flare to it. Neon lighting, Skee-Ball machines and all kinds of games. The song “Hit Me With Your Best Shot” by Pat Benatar is playing. It looked like a replica of an arcade! “Not a fucking word, Bell.” he snarls. Bell waved the camera around to take the piss out of him. “Ha! Jokes on you! I got it on camera!” 

“Give me that!“ Woods got up and started chasing Bell. “Come and get it!” Bell teased him even more “You bet your sweet ass I will!“ He growled. The two kept running around the fake arcade until Woods eventually caught her. “Gotcha!“ He whispered sensually in her ear.


End file.
